icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Savage
Canadian & Swiss | nationality_2 = SUI | birth_date = | birth_place = Surrey, BC, CAN | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2004 | draft = 13th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | played_for = Buffalo Sabres }} Joel Savage (born December 25, 1969 in Surrey, British Columbia, Canada) is a retired former professional ice hockey player. Savage was drafted in the first round, 13th overall, by the Buffalo Sabres in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. Despite his high draft status, Savage played just three NHL games, which came during the 1990–1991 season with the Sabres. Savage played his junior hockey career with the Victoria Cougars of the Western Hockey League, compiling 143 points in 197 games. Playing career Savage's North American professional career included stints with the Rochester Americans of the American Hockey League (1989–1993) and Fort Wayne Komets (1992–1994), San Diego Gulls (1993–1994), and Kalamazoo Wings (1993–1994) of the International Hockey League. Savage also played in 39 games with the Canadian National Team between 1994 and 1996. Savage played several seasons professionally in Europe before retiring following the 2003–2004 season. In Europe, he played with Star Bulls Rosenheim, the Frankfurt Lions and Adler Mannheim of Deutsche Eishockey Liga in Germany, and HC Lugano and EV Zug of Nationalliga A in Switzerland. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Kelowna Packers BCJHL 43 10 12 22 0 1986-87 Victoria Cougars WHL 68 14 13 27 48 5 2 0 2 0 1987-88 Victoria Cougars WHL 69 37 32 69 73 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Victoria Cougars WHL 60 17 30 47 95 6 1 1 2 8 1989-90 Rochester Americans AHL 43 6 7 13 39 5 0 1 1 4 1990-91 Rochester Americans AHL 61 25 19 44 45 15 3 3 6 8 1990-91 Buffalo Sabres NHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Rochester Americans AHL 59 8 14 22 39 9 2 0 2 8 1992-93 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 46 21 16 37 60 10 3 5 8 22 1992-93 Rochester Americans AHL 6 1 1 2 6 3 0 0 0 12 1993-94 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 31 2 11 13 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 San Diego Gulls IHL 20 0 2 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Kalamazoo Wings IHL 4 2 1 3 0 2 0 0 0 4 1994-95 Canadian National Team Intl 37 10 17 27 47 1995-96 Rosenheim Star Bulls DEL 50 16 38 54 62 1995-96 Canadian National Team Intl 2 0 0 0 8 1996-97 Rosenheim Star Bulls DEL 46 8 19 27 108 1997-98 Frankfurt Lions DEL 27 7 14 21 40 1998-99 Frankfurt Lions DEL 49 13 11 24 56 1999-00 Mannheim Eagles DEL 47 10 13 23 61 5 0 0 0 4 2000-01 Lugano Swiss 41 8 8 16 63 18 4 3 7 30 2001-02 Zug Swiss 31 12 12 24 38 2002-03 Zug Swiss 34 3 5 8 24 2003-04 Zug Swiss 47 4 6 10 67 2 0 0 0 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 3 0 1 1 0 External links * * Category:Adler Mannheim players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Swiss ice hockey players Category:Star Bulls Rosenheim players Category:Victoria Cougars alumni Category:HC Lugano players Category:EV Zug players Category:Member of the Canadian National Team Category:Born in 1969 Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Canadian ice hockey players